ulquiorra in the akatsuki
by Ulquiorra schifer
Summary: this is my idea of an naruto and bleach crossover even theough naruto is a BAKAi don't mine if you do review but don't call ulquiorra EMO he will kill you and he just looks emo but he isn't he is just EMOTIONLESS wow ths is easir than i though but wow this summarry sucks big time and i know i suck at things like this but this is my first time on this :3 PLEASE DON'T BE MAD TT TT :3


Tournament Set-Up:

Match One: Sasuke vs. Neji

Match Two: Naruto vs. Lee

Match Three: Tenten vs. Ino

Match Four: Sakura vs. Temari

Match Five: Gaara vs. Shikamaru

Match Six: Choji vs. Kankuro Teams that made it to the tower:

Team 7 and Kin- (Kin with Kakashi until further notice)

Team 10

Team Gai

Team Bak Then his eyes changed his pupil shrank and his eye began to change color from blue to a metallic purple. The whites of his eyes completely disappeared and left the eye completely purple. Finally several rings appeared in a rippling pattern out from the center.  
The Rinnegan is reputed as the most exalted eyes amongst the Three Great Dojutsu (?, San Daidojutsu; Literally meaning "Three Great Eye Techniques").[2] It is characterised by its ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae.  
It was admired as being able to bring forth all ninjutsu.[3] It was said that in times when the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens to become either a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness.[1] The Rinnegan allows the user to use the Six Paths Technique.[4]  
The first person to possess the Rinnegan was the Sage of the Six Paths. Because of the Sage's mythical status, many people believed the Rinnegan was only a legend or a mutation.[5] Because the Rinnegan was originally wielded by the Sage of the Six Paths, re-merging his bloodlines: that of the Senju and Uchiha can lead to that person awakening this dojutsu. This was proven when Madara Uchiha later awakened the dojutsu by infusing Hashirama Senju's DNA into his body; however it did not manifest until he was near the end of his natural lifespan.[6] At some point after this, he would implant his eyes into Nagato a young Senju descendant.[7] Obito Uchiha, being the partner of and given the guise of Madara, believes that since it was given to Nagato by Madara, he is entitled to taking the Rinnegan from Nagato's body after his death.[8] He implants one of the Rinnegan in his left socket, replacing the Sharingan he sacrificed.[9]

When Madara was reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight the Allied Shinobi Forces, Madara once again gained access to the dojutsu; his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan transformed into the Rinnegan. Based on data collected over the years, Kabuto Yakushi and Orochimaru theorised that because the Sharingan originated from the Rinnegan, it was possible for the dojutsu to change into the Rinnegan as part of a "natural evolution".[10] This is supported by the fact he maintains his Susanoo while having his Rinnegan activated.[11] Upon reincarnation, Nagato also retained the Rinnegan.  
One who gains the Rinnegan has access to a multitude of abilities. On its own, the Rinnegan allows the user to see chakra, including otherwise hidden barriers such as the one which surrounded Konohagakure.[12] The holder of these eyes have the potential to completely master all five basic nature transformations that form the basis of ninjutsu.[13] It can also decipher more of the Sage of the Six Paths' tablet than the Sharingan and the Mangekyo Sharingan are able to.[14] The Rinnegan can also allow its user to summon and control the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path.

Nagato using the Six Paths Technique One of the Rinnegan's trademark techniques is the Six Paths Technique, which grants the user multiple abilities, known as Paths. The Animal Path can summon several different creatures. The Naraka Path can summon the King of Hell, which could be used for interrogation and restoration. The Preta Path can absorb any chakra-based ninjutsu. The Asura Path can clad the user in mechanised armour and grant them various weapons. The Human Path can read minds, at the cost of ripping out the victim's soul. The Deva Path allows the manipulation of gravity-based forces to either repel or pull in an enemy.  
Finally the user is granted the Outer Path, also known as the seventh Path. It granted the user control over life and death. It can be used to control tailed beasts in a similar fashion to the Sharingan and the Wood Release with its chakra chains. The Outer Path also granted a shared field of vision between its user and their summoned creatures and Six Paths of Pain, which gave multiple angles of vision and neutralised any blind spots. At this point all of their eyes would also sport the Rinnegan.[15][16][17]

Nagato's Six Paths of Pain.  
When he was crippled by Hanzo, Nagato developed the Six Paths of Pain where he uses his Rinnegan and chakra receivers on freshly killed corpses to serve as extensions of himself. By doing so, Nagato could see each body's field of vision simultaneously, coordinating them with extremely precise planning. Nagato would also channel one of the abilities of the Six Paths Technique through each corpse. Obito also applied this technique, though he used reincarnated jinchuriki. Their eyes sported the Sharingan and Rinnegan, in identical fashion to Obito, and had their tailed beasts temporarily re-sealed inside them, though the Uchiha would not have them use the powers of the Six Paths Technique.  
The users of the Rinnegan also gain access to a special set of tools, the chakra receivers; black rods which one can use as a medium to channel chakra or produce chakra chains. Madara once used these tools to store a part of his will inside it for the purpose of his revival. Nagato displayed a weaponised, blade-like version of these, which can disrupt a victim's chakra that have been stabbed by these. Obito displayed another version of this, in the form of giant stakes capable of piercing the flesh of a tailed beast and can restrain the beasts with chakra chains.  
In the anime, the Rinnegan was depicted as being multicoloured in its first few appearances. Once coloured manga illustrations of the Rinnegan were released, this was corrected.  
In Naruto: Shippuden episode 203, a silhouette of the Sage of the Six Paths is shown. Here, the Sage's Rinnegan is shown to be red instead of the usual colour.  
Rinne (?) is the Japanese term for Samsara, the cycle of reincarnation or rebirth in several Indian religions. This is reflected in the names of all Six Paths of Pain, which share the names with Samsaric realms of reincarnation.  
First and foremost we know very little about the Rinnegan. The fact of the matter is that Naruto is an epic clash between 2 eternal rivalries. The Uchiha and the Senju - Naruto vs. Sasuke. Sasuke being the master of the Sharingan and the last Uchiha implied 10 years ago that Naruto was linked to the Senju clan and implies now that he will sooner or later awaken his Rinnegan. Naruto being the protagonist of the story will at some point take up his rightful place alongside the Sage of the Six Paths.

I hope you guys watched the filler episode 230 titles Revenge of the Shadow Clones - even though it is a filler ep and has no relevance to the main plot it was still a VERY interesting episode. It hinted towards the idea that Naruto's clones were all unique and held separate thoughts, emotions, and actions relevant to and based upon a piece of Naruto's psyche that was specific to each clone.

If you read the manga than you know that Naruto can now create "super clones" with nine-tails cloaks that can fight harsh battles, perform jutsu, and withstand more than normal physical damage than any regular bunshin.

I think it would be pretty cool if at some point Naruto awakens his Rinnegan and is in 100% control of Kurama's chakra. If so he might be able to create a bunch of super clones each with a Rinnegan all of them visually linked and each able to perform some crazy type of Rinneganic jutsu.

THAT WOULD BE BOSS

If you are about to respond to this thread and you haven't watched episode 230 - STOP and watch it - then say whatever you want =D this is my first thread so lets not all go bash this guys theory so he never posts again The Rinnegan is the strongest of all the eye techniques. The Byakugan- can see everything from almost any angle. The Sharingan can see what attack that your opponent is going to do next, copy your opponents then use it against them, see through other people's jutsus, and can unleash the Mangekyo Sharingan. Anyway, the Rinnegan is the most powerful eye technique. The clan that bore the Rinnegan was all murdered just like the Uchiha clan has been. The Rinnegan is so legendary because it can raise someone from the dead (impossible!), sense someone's chakra and absorb it all which kills them, read minds, see from any angle, see through other people's Rinnegans, kill someone if given eye contact, learn ONE of the Pain's unique jutsus (if strong enough), can control the minds, bodies, and souls of other people, can release someone's soul, haunt someone's body forever, take away all the opponent's chakra natures and keep them as your own... There are more to be found!

The best doujutsu (ocular jutsu) that exists...only two people ever possessed it nagato (pain) and the sage of the six paths (rikudo sennin) [its that rare]...at current there is no one in the manga that is known to have it cuz as of now both of them i mentioned above are DEAD. The rinnegan gives the user the ability to control all six elemental types (fire, earth ,wind...everything) making it possible for the user to use virtually ANY jutsu. It could see chakra (just like the sharingan) and it can see the seventh path (the path to life and death)...it can bring ppl back to life...  
Being one of the most overpowered abilities in Naruto, there's a reason it's so rare and that Naruto will never gain the legendary eye. We'll start the list of why with the most recent event involving the Rinnegan.

A while back, Uchiha Madara was able to awaken the Rinnegan after he had been revived. Kabuto had mention that it was possible that the Sharingan could evolve into the Rinnegan due to it originally originating from said eye.

Next we take a look at the Sage of the Six Paths, who was the original wielder of the Rinnegan. When the Sage started to die, he gave the power of his body to his younger son, the Senju Clan Ancestor, while the power of his eyes went to his older son, the Uchiha Clan Ancestor.

The eye of the Uchiha Clan Ancestor can be found here: [link]

Notice how it is similar, but most likely a weaker version of the Rinnegan.

Now you might be thinking that only Uchiha can have the Rinnegan and if that's the case, why does Nagato, a member of the Uzumaki Clan have the Rinnegan? Well here's my theory on that.

[link]

The link above is a picture of Nagato's parents. His mother is obviously an Uzumaki, what with her red hair and how she strangely looks like Kushina. Nagato's father on the other hand...from the angle, the hair color, and the style of the hair, it is possible that Nagato's father was an Uchiha. If he is an Uchiha, the only reason I could think of why he was living in Amegakure instead of Konoha was that he had met the Uzumaki woman, fell in love, and decided to leave his village for her. This might be one of the reasons Danzo allied with Hanzo so he could find the Uchiha, who he saw as a traitor.

Anyway, Nagato having both an Uzumaki and Uchiha for parents (the only time such a union will ever occur) might be the reason he could have the Rinnegan in the first place.

How this is possible is simple. As stated earlier, the Sage of the Six Path split his powers between his sons, the Uchiha Clan Ancestor and the Senju Clan Ancestor. The Uzumaki Clan are related to the Senju Clan, so they might also have the powers of the Sage's body, which would explain their longevity. Since the Sage split his power in half, it's possible that by bringing the powers back together would give the Rinnegan.

One such incident would be the union of Nagato's parents and them conceiving Nagato. Then there's Madara, who has been infused with Senju Hashirama's cells, effectively making him half-Uchiha and half-Senju and once again comining the Sage's eyes and body.

The fusion can be seen here: [link]

With all this in mind, there is no way Naruto could ever get the Rinnegan as he was not born of an Uchiha parent, nor does he have any Uchiha relatives that he's related to by blood. Naruto is full 100% Uzumaki/Senju. The only way the Rinnegan could come back into existence now is if Sasuke and Karin were to have a kid and that is highly doubtful since Karin now hates Sasuke after he tried to kill her.

All in all, that's pretty much the gist of this theory. Is this all true? It's very possible once you read/seen all of the clues shown in the manga/anim .  
In naruto there is the eye that is called rinnegan sharingan and mangekyo sharingan.  
I don't quite understand the difference between the mangekyo sharingan and just he ordinary sharingan, exept the fact that the mangekyo of course is a lot more powerful to posses.  
Now my question is can anyone tell me what the difference between the sharingan and the mangekyo? (i know the mangekyo is stronger)  
And my second question what is the rinnegan? What powers does the rinnegan posses?  
The Rinnegan (?; Literally meaning "Samsara Eye") is the most revered and powerful of all the three great eye techniques (?, dojutsu). The Rinnegan is characterized by a number of concentric circles around the pupil of the user. It has recently been revealed that in addition to allowing an individual to quickly master various jutsu, the user may also use all basic forms of nature manipulation. Like the Sharingan and Byakugan do, the Rinnegan also allows the user to sense chakra, including an otherwise hidden barrier. It was first possessed by the Sage of the Six Paths (?, Rikudo Sennin), said to be the founder of the ninja world and the creator of the first ninjutsu. Currently, the eyes are possessed by Pain. According to Ibiki Morino, if the Rinnegan eyes really exist the user can utilize any type of jutsu.

Pain uses the Rinnegan in his fight with Jiraiya, summoning a total of six bodies that all possessed the Rinnegan. It has also been shown during Pain's invasion of Konoha that these bodies are all those of dead shinobi which Pain controls via the metal chakra receivers that are seen protruding from the faces of all the bodies he controls. Each of these bodies has total mastery over one ninja art, such as the summoning technique, Mind Reading, or body modification. An ability gained by using the Rinnegan is that all the bodies can see each individual body's field of vision. Because of this advantage, one must be blinded in order for a blind spot to be opened. Pain also managed to summon numerous animals each possessing the Rinnegan and presumably sharing their sight.

Mangekyou Sharingan The Mangekyo Sharingan (?, Mangekyo Sharingan; Literally meaning "Kaleidoscope Copy Wheel Eye") is a heightened form of Sharingan. The Mangekyo Sharingan gives the user access to powerful and forbidden techniques. The Mangekyo Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan through its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. Unlike in the case of the Sharingan, the appearance of the Mangekyo Sharingan differs from user to user; Kakashi Hatake's and Itachi Uchiha's both resemble pinwheels, Madara Uchiha's and his brother, Izuna's look more like a detailed form of the basic three-tomoe Sharingan, and Sasuke Uchiha's looks like a star.

To acquire the Mangekyo Sharingan, someone close to a Sharingan user must die and the emotion of the loss is responsible for its unlocking. To expedite this occurrence, most Uchiha throughout history have killed their closest friends or family members in order to meet this criteria,[1] though, how Kakashi gained his Mangekyo Sharingan has yet to be explained. (It is interesting to note that in order to obtain the Mangekyo Sharingan, one must feel the emotion of losing a friend, the act of killing them or watching them die alone will not activate it. This is seen with Sasuke and his Mangekyo.)

Over time, use of the Mangekyo Sharingan's techniques deteriorates the user's eyesight to the point of blindness. Only by taking and transplanting the eyes of another who also wields the Mangekyo Sharingan can the vision be restored, a process that results in the creation of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan (?, Eien no Mangekyo Sharingan). Not only does this process restore one's eyesight, but it also gives the person greater power. There are only three known living shinobi left who possess the Mangekyo Sharingan: Kakashi Hatake, Madara Uchiha, and Sasuke Uchiha.

Sharingan The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see the chakra flow. The Sharingan can tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular.

The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognize genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements[3] or mimic something like pencil movements.[4] As the Sharingan evolves, gaining more tomoe seals, this ability extends to being able to track fast-moving objects before finally giving some amount of predictive capabilities to the user. However, even though the user may be able to see an attack or know it is coming, their body may not have time to react.

The Sharingan's third and most well-known ability is that it grants the user the ability to memorize any technique that he or she witnesses, apart from other Kekkei Genkai techniques. The user can memorize ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with perfect accuracy, allowing the user to use the techniques as his own, or even modify them to create his own new techniques, much like Sasuke Uchiha's Lion Combo. In order to reproduce a copied jutsu, however, one must have the necessary skill or ability to perform them. A prime example is Rock Lee's brand of taijutsu. While Sasuke was able to copy some of Lee's moves, they put a much more significant stra Thanks in advance to whoever answers; there are several things I want cleared up. Basically in the NBD, I've seen competing claims concerning the statements that Nagato has mastered all elements.

Some state that he mastered all elemental affinities, some assert that he merely had an affinity with every element. People also aren't sure whether or not the statement applies to the standard elemental affinities, or to the more esoteric affinities such as Yin and Yang. Clarification on these points would be great. Seems like they're coming to the same conclusion, just wordin' it differently. Unless I'm misunderstanding what it means to have "mastered" them.

The Rinnegan allows one who wields it to make use of all five types of Seishitsu Henka at their apex, just as those who have an affinity for them.

Don't know if this is a touchy means of comparision or not, since I don't frequent the Battledome anymore... But think of it as similar to the way Kakuzu was able to wield Nature Release techniques with all five of his hearts.  
Rin nengan (Metempsychosis Eye) or (Transmigration eye)

Bloodline Limit of:

Sage of the Six Paths (Nagato, Pein)

Type:

Doujutsu

Appearance:

The eyes have several concentric circles.

Note:

It is presumed that Nagato and Pein are the same person, but this is uncertain. There is a theory that the Sage has been migrating from body to body.

Sage of the Six Paths

Nagato

Pein

Nagato's rinnegan Description:

The Rinnengan is considered the greatest of the three most powerful doujutsus. This Kekkei Genkai is said to have belonged originally to the Rikudou Sennin (Sage of the Six Paths), founder of the shinobi world and the creator of modern ninjutsu. A Rinnengan user can easily be recognised because his eyes will have several concentric circles surrounding the pupil.

Not much is known about the Rinnegan, so much of this information is still speculation based on what has been presented in the manga so far.

Conditions

One possibility is that the Rinnengan, like the Sharingan, is a Kekkei Genkai that would remain dormant but can be awakened in a life-threatening situation. This theory is based on Nagato s history. Nagato trained under Jiraiya as a normal boy during the Great Ninja War, but when he was attacked by a Rock ninja, his Rinnegan instinctly activated and Nagato was able to kill his attacker.

Another theory is that the Rinnengan belonged exclusively to the Sage of the Six Paths , and has been transmigrating from body to body. In this case, the Sage was using the Rock ninja as a vessel and then passed onto Nagato. (Note that the eyes of the dead rock ninja where empty, chapter 372 page 17). Years later, when Jiraiya fought Akatsuki s Pein, he faced against six people who each had the Rinnegan. Jiraiya claimed that Nagato s body was not among the six, but he did recognize Yahiko, another former student, amongst them yet Yahiko was never a Rinnengan user.

Powers

The Rinnegan was prophesized to be either a weapon of heaven that can bring salvation to a world in chaos; or a weapon of total destruction that will return everything to dust. Users of the Rinnegan are supposed to be the ultimate ninjas because they are able to master any technique effortlessly and have control over all of the six chakra elements.

During his battle with Jiraiya, Pein demonstrated that he can switch between any of his six different bodies or use all of them at the same time. The six bodies share the Rinnegan, and gain the benefit of sharing their fields of vision. Pein can therefore see things from many different angles, effectively eliminating any blind spots. Also, each body is specialized in a particular technique such as summoning or taijutsu. With the ability to share visions, Pein can seamlessly coordinate attacks with some or all of his six bodies.

see Pein, Sage of Six Paths for more information on the characters

Note: Rinne is the Japanese word for the cycle of reincarnation in the Hinduism, sometimes referred as the endless circle of life, death and rebirth . According to some sources, there are six lower paths which a human will travel if he does not learn the lesson s of life.  
Naruto's head shot up defensively and he backed away from the toad sage the moment there eyes met.

Jiraiya was far to shocked by the sight of the eyes to notice the three whisker marks on each cheek or the seal that had just faded from view from Naruto's stomach. 'The Rinnegan... Twice in one lifetime, I never thought I would see it again after I heard news of Nagato's death' Jiraiya thought.  
That sounds just like the story Nagato told me, but this is far more damage than he caused when he had awoken his' Jiraiya thought. "What's your name kid?" he asked.  
crazy idea nagato and naruto could be brothers, and they were sepperated in birth. even though naruto and nagato were brothers nagato had friends and naruto had none.  
"Impossible, when I saw you as a baby you had blue eyes, not the Rinnegan!" Jiraiya said.

"Rinnegan? What's that?" Naruto asked.

"You mean you don't know? Here look" Jiraiya said and summoning a mirror to hand to the blond so he could examine his face.

"I don't know what you are up to old man, but if this is some trick you will pay" Naruto said unsure exactly how he would back up his claim as he looked into the mirror. Everything about his face was normal, apart from two unfamiliar orbs that gazed back at him. "What the hell is this, my eyes are purple and creepy looking!" Naruto yelled in shock.  
Amazing, it seems the Rinnegan grants the wielder greatly improved chakra control, I have never seen anyone pick up this stuff so easily' Jiraiya thought as he watched Naruto run up and down a tree like it was nothing.  
"That is the Eight Trigrams seal that was used to seal the Kyuubi away. Kyuubi lives inside of you, and in time I will help you control it" Jiraiya said.

"But why did they choose me? Did my parents just give me up as a sacrifice?" Naruto asked still distraught.

"Your parents would never have done that, I cant tell you how I know, but just believe me please" Jiraiya said.

"Alright sensei, but you have to teach me something awesome to make up for it" Naruto said.

"Alright, how about I teach you how to climb trees without using your hands" Jiraiya said, knowing that even mundane everyday ninja tasks would be impressive for an eight year old, even if that eight year old did hold two of the greatest powers the ninja world has ever known.

"That sounds awesome, I will have this down in no time" Naruto said and eagerly awaited Jiraiya to show him what to do.

Just like with the summoning and taijutsu kata, Naruto picked up tree walking in very little time.  
"I will not let you eliminate my existence! Feigning Sleep Jutsu" Gaara said and he passed out.

'What is the purpose of putting himself to sleep?' Naruto asked himself. The answer came seconds later as sand erupted from everywhere and there was a hundred foot tanuki standing over him.

"I'm out, now I can have some fun... I think I will start with you. I don't know how but I remember those eyes from before I was made" Shukaku roared down at Naruto who was beginning to think it was not going to be his day. "Fuuton: Drilling Air Bullet" the large tanuki roared before spewing a massive ball of compressed air towards the blond.

"Summoning Jutsu" Naruto yelled and quickly summoned a large bird to carry him high out of the way of the Fuuton jutsu. 'Well I was trying to keep this confrontation a secret but it doesn't look like there is much chance of that now' Naruto thought as he looked down at the large section of forest that was just destroyed by the sand spirit.

Shukaku was now firing multiple blasts of compressed air at Naruto who was able to avoid them thanks to the superior speed of his summons.

"You pesky fly stop moving around, I will kill you!" the Ichibi roared as he fired off another Drilling Air Bullet.

"I'm going to need to hit him with something powerful" Naruto said starting to run through several hand seals at great speed. "Katon: Firestorm Blaze" he yelled and released a massive wave of flames that incinerated everything in their path on the way to smashing into the Ichibi.

The jutsu removed the tanuki's left legs causing it to fall over, but Naruto couldn't celebrate just yet as the sand spirit began to reform.

"Naruto what the hell are you fighting?" came a call from below and Naruto turned to see Haku in a tree slightly back from the danger zone.

"Short answer the Ichibi. Long answer Gaara, but I don't have much time to explain at the moment" Naruto replied.

"How are you supposed to defeat that thing?" Haku asked.

"I'm working on that, I could trap it in a Chibaku Tensei, but I don't want to kill Gaara. I can still save him from himself, all he needs is a good friend" Naruto said. That was when he noticed the small red spot on Shukaku's head. 'I don't think Bijuu get pimples... What is that thing?' Naruto thought as he silently ordered the large bird he was flying on to get a better look.

Upon closer inspection Naruto saw that it was Gaara, his body was still asleep and placed right in the middle of Shukaku's head. 'Bingo, I might not be able to stop the Ichibi but I bet I can still hurt Gaara, he gave control to his Bijuu when he fell asleep. So I am guessing if I wake him up, he wont be able to maintain this transformation' Naruto thought.

Giving the large bird a silent order to get close to Gaara, Naruto prepared to jump off. This was easier said than done however with Shukaku using liberal amounts of Fuuton jutsu to keep the large bird as far away from his head as possible.

Eventually Naruto got into a position to land on top of the head, not knowing how long it would take to get another chance he wasted little time in launching himself off of his summons and landing in front of Gaara.

"What are you doing?" Ichibi asked.

"I'm waking Garra so I don't have to deal with you anymore" Naruto replied charging across the large tanuki's head.

"I can't allow that" Shukaku responded and the sand around Naruto began trying to capture him. By wrapping around his arms and legs in the sand.

"You think this will stop me... Shinra Tensei" Naruto yelled blowing the sand away from his body and allowing him to move into striking distance of the red head. "Gaara, it's time to wake up!" Naruto yelled before slamming his fist into the side of Gaara's face.

"Nooooooooo I just got out, curse you boy!" Shukaku roared as both Naruto and the scared looking Gaara fell to earth with the the giant sand spirit falling apart around them.

Naruto landed on his feet but the punch Naruto had been rather powerful and completely thrown Gaara, for the first time in his life his sand had not saved him from being hurt. He could feel physical pain. He got up to a sitting base and when he noticed Naruto slowly walk over to him he couldn't help but back up in an attempt to get away from the approaching blond. "Stay, stay away from me!" he frantically ordered as he back up against a tree. "I wont let you erase my existence"

Naruto paused mid step. "Why would I want to do that Gaara? Why would I kill the only person I have met who understands my pain? We are so much alike, we shouldn't be fighting each other. We should be friends" the blonds said.

Gaara's eyes widened at Naruto's declaration. "Friends? You would be friends with someone like me, even after I tried to kill you?" he asked.  
(To Yashamaru) "What does pain feel like?"[37]  
"I finally understand I'm alone. I won't believe in anyone, or love anyone. I'm alone."[38]  
"The corpse's bitter crimson tears flow and mingle with the endless sand, filling the chaos within me - and making me stronger."[39]  
(To Kankuro) "I will work hard, because I want to become acknowledged by others. That's what I thought when I look at Naruto Uzumaki. Bonds with others Up until now, I only known them as hate and murderous intent. But I wonder, what is that bond he longed for? Now I understand, even only a little. Pain, sadness and joy. These feelings allow you to understand others."[40]  
(To Naruto and Shikamaru) "Love? Let me tell you what that word means to me My father taught me secret shinobi skills, one after another. I was raised in isolation, spoiled and overprotected at first I thought THAT was love For the past six years ever since I turned six my father has been trying to assassinate me. I've lost count of how many attempts he's made A presence that is too powerful becomes a presence that is feared To my father, in his role as Kazekage, I was the village's most powerful weapon, but at the same time, I was a fearsome and dangerous object. So apparently, when I turned six, they determined that I was too great a liability."[41]  
(To Naruto and Shikamaru) "I am a relic they want to get rid of, so why do I exist and live? In order to exist you need a purpose, to exist for no reason is the same as being dead Then I came to the conclusion that I would love only myself and fight for only myself. If all other people exist to magnify that love, then there is no more a splendid universe than this one My existence will not vanish."[42]  
(To Sasuke) "You have the same eyes as I do the eyes, filled with hatred and death, that long for strength just like mine your eyes tell me how badly you wish to kill the one who put you through the hell called loneliness."[43]  
(To Naruto) "I shall kill you. I will not cease to exist."[44]  
(To Rock Lee after their fight with Kimimaro) "You're the same then. When you feel the honour of your idol under scrutiny you become enraged, as if it were your own honour being questioned. The more precious your idol is to you the harder you fight for him."[45]  
"Perhaps the companionship of an evil person is preferable to loneliness."[46]  
" No what was I originally? It just shared a consciousness with me What is it originally? A mere small sensation "[47]  
(To Onoki, the Third Tsuchikage) "When did you forsake yourselves?"[48]  
(To Tobi) "Peace under an illusion is not true peace. It's only meaningful if the real world manages to accomplish it."[49]  
(To Tobi) "We won't give up hope."[50]  
(To Naruto) "Naruto Just so you know, there will be a war to protect the Eight-Tails and Nine-Tails in other words you. For the sake of the ninja world and as the Kazekage, I will guard you with my life. If as a member of Akatsuki, Sasuke Uchiha stands in the way of the ninja coalition I will show him no mercy."[51]  
(To Naruto) "If you're truly prepared to take up the mantle of a Kage, then as Sasuke's friend, you know what you have to do."[52]  
(To Naruto) "I think of you as a friend. I used to think "friend" was just another word Nothing more, nothing less. But when I met you, I realised what was important was the word's meaning."[53]  
(To Tsunade about hiding Naruto) "I know him well. He takes too many risks when it comes to his friends that's why."[54]  
"This is where it all starts for me. Starting with this small bond. I too want to become someone who is needed, instead of a weapon that is feared. And as the Kazekage of Sunagakure."[55]  
(To Kankuro about Naruto) "He was the one who taught me to deepen my bond with my people. Thanks to him, I was able to regain my true self. That village has him, the one who cherishes a friend's bond more than anyone I know. Naruto Uzumaki . Knowing him and the friends he holds so dear, they will overcome this disaster and grow even stronger from it."[55]  
(To the Allied Shinobi Forces) "There are no enemies here because we've all suffered at Akatsuki's hand! So there is no Suna, no Iwa, no Konoha, no Kiri, and no Kumo! There are only "shinobi"!"  
(To his father about Shukaku) "Gone forever! I'm no longer the jinchuriki you created!"[56]  
(To his father) " Mother definitely was amazing but, this is the first time you've ever given me "medicine", father he has skipped the last two grades and was placed in our class for personal reasons." Iruka said as he guided the young blond to an empty seat at the back of the class, many kids wondered what the young blond looked like as he hid his face. 


End file.
